jacksepticeyefandomcom-20200215-history
Antisepticeye
Antisepticeye, commonly referred to as Anti, is the fan-fueled idea of a dark and evil version of Jacksepticeye. He was initially idealized by Jack's fans due to his creepy thumbnails and videos. However, Jack has since taken the idea of the character and turned it into a reality, implementing aspects to make the character his own. The general idea of Anti's character is that he's an internet-virus demon that is fighting for control over Jack's body and/or power. It is known that the viewers' idea of Darkiplier had largely influenced the viewers' formation of Antisepticeye. Personality Antisepticeye's personality is usually demented and with a strong desire to harm others. His mood changes from anger to seriousness to insanity in an instant. Anti will foreshadow his appearances with camera, voice and/or video distortion, along with Jack describing feelings of queasiness, excessive eye/neck twitching with prolonged staring at the camera, children's laughter or static. Anti will leave hints/clues in the video titles or the video descriptions leading to an arrival. When he does appear, he usually takes sharp jibes at Jack, but occasionally likes to mock either the viewers or the other alter egos. Anti has shown awareness of the other egos. This is evident in 'KILL JA̶CKSEPTICEYE' where he possessed Dr. Schneeplestein to prevent him from treating Jack, as well as in 'The Jacksepticeye Power Hour - Jameson Jackson', where he takes hold of Jameson Jackson's body and points a knife at the viewers in a threatening manner, and in 'Dark Silence,' where he attacks Chase Brody and his children. Anti detests the other egos, calling them "puppets," and dislikes it when any of them try to aid Jack, claiming that Jack belongs to him and is his puppet. Video appearances 2016 Since the beginning of October 2016, there were brief clips within Jack's videos that resemble Antisepticeye. These began in his playthrough of Five Nights At Freddy's Sister Location, with the first appearance occurring on October 10th in the series' debut. In the description of these videos, there are ominous messages and sometimes links using zalgo font that add to the persona. Even in videos where Anti wasn't present, the whiteboard on the door occasionally contained vague messages that related to him. On Halloween (31 Oct 2016) Jack released "S̺͍͉͔͉̞̪Ḁ̸̰̮͝Y̶̪ ̳͇̭͍̥̭͉ͅG̕҉̡̦̲O̤̫͖͎̗͜͞ͅÒ̴̬̠̺̪̥͉̳͉̥͝D̨̺̦̯͙͙͔̯͚͠B̸̬̻̝͉͍̻̀͝Y҉̫̝̖̹̝̠͠E̲̩͟͝ͅ", officially confirming Antisepticeye's arrival. In this video, Jack is seemingly recording an innocent vlog of him carving a pumpkin (similar to the previous year, 2015). The whiteboard on the door has the words "Happy Halloween!" written on it. As the video continues, an eerie laugh is heard and the camera becomes distorted. Jack briefly steps away from the camera to investigate. He returns to the camera, acting rather strangely, and continues carving the pumpkin. Then, the sound of someone stomping can be heard, and Jack once again leaves to look for the source of the sound. At random intervals, the camera turns distorted with brief apparitions of Anti, but Jack remains oblivious. At one point in the video, Jack's nose starts to bleed and he briefly steps away from the camera to get a tissue. When he returns he pretends it never happened. Towards the end of the video, Anti possesses Jack, making him stare blankly at the camera and slit his throat with the knife in his hand, causing him to bleed to death and collapse onto his pumpkin. After many seconds of silence, Anti jump-scares the viewers. The words on the whiteboard are now scribbled out. Jack faintly utters "help me". Anti jeers at the viewers, blaming them for Jack's death. He says the viewers could've stopped him from doing it, but they just watched. He declares that Jack is "gone forever" and asks the viewers to say their goodbyes. The video then cuts to black and ends. 2017 Anti made a surprise appearance during the intro video to Jack's PAX East 2017 panel (officially titled 'A̶͖͔̰͕L̩̲͍͓͕W̴͓͉A̢͎̗̫̹Y҉̻̲͙͇S̪̝̭̗̙͖̜ ͚̰̻̱̟̭͜W̹̥̦̙̰ͅA̗͖͇̻̠̳T͔̰͔̖̥͖͠C̦̜̣H̴͓̣̘IN̢͇̯̩̤͔͖̙G'). Jack had appeared on a screen telling the audience that they were going to record a message as an interactive game, but the screen suddenly glitches out to reveal Anti. He tells the audience that they thought he was gone and they stopped paying attention, before saying that they replaced him with Jack. He warns them that he wasn't going anywhere, and that they won't ever be rid of him. The screen cuts to black as Anti says, "Enjoy the show." On 28th July 2017, Markiplier made a video on his channel titled 'DARKIPLIER vs ANTISEPTICEYE.' During the video, the two were arguing about who should be king of their "realm." The two were about to fight, however, they were constantly disrupted by other YouTubers' dark personas (ABlazing Phil, Danny Darko, Sharkyoho, JacksKills, Grizzly Voices, Dark Daniel, PAMic Attack, TJSith, Logan Pollution, Ian Kneecox, TomSkar, KillthePJ, and a few others). Then Dark Chica, Dark's dog, appears and becomes angered, saying that Dark didn't feed her, as she destroys all the surrounding dark personas. As Dark panics, Anti stares at the screen, laughing. Anti played a more insane role than a serious, evil one. It has been mentioned that this video is not canon in neither Antisepticeye nor Darkiplier's lore. On 3rd August 2017, Anti appears in a Bio Inc. Redemption video called 'KILL JA̶CKSEPTICEYE'. At the start of the video, Jack explains that the developers made an Easter egg of him in the game. Then he starts feeling 'sick', so rushes off camera. Dr. Schneeplestein replaces him and vows to save Jack in game. Halfway through, Dr. Schneeplestein himself complains of discomfort and makes references about death and Anti (such as 'antidepressants'). Anti glitches into the face cam and game more frequently, taking over Dr. Schneeplestein. When in-game Jack finally dies, Anti appears. He berates the viewers by saying he's tired of repeating the same cycle (quote: "How many times must we go through this? Again and again! Fooling around. OVER and OVER! F***ING CIRCLES!"), meaning he is tired of killing Jack just so Anti can appear to please the audience. He also mocks the viewers when they call him "glitch bitch" (a nickname fans gave him). He asks a few questions, such as "who do you think you've been watching all this time?" responding with "my puppets." He states that this is his world and this isn't the end of him. The video cuts to black as he giggles and says "see you soon." On the 25th of October, sounds and effects related to Antisepticeye appear in 'Opening Tour Gifts'. When he receives a knitted Anti doll, Jack says, "little Anti. Look at him glitching out all over the place." Giggling can be heard and the screen glitches. This happens a second time when Jack presents a painting of Anti someone made for him. On 31st October 2017, Jack made a pumpkin carving video for the third time. He starts the video off normally, but then suddenly changes to black and white 1930's silent movie style, complete with appropriate attire. He carves the pumpkin with a face drawn on it similar to his own face. Towards the 5:25 mark, he accidentally cuts himself. While treating himself, Anti starts glitching into the scene, taking over Jack's new persona. He makes the slitting throat action and leans towards the camera, while title cards show up on screen saying 'Puppet' and 'SMILE'. The video ends with Jameson performing the outro. On December 15th, 2017, Jack started a two-part charity live stream for 'Save the Children'. About 11 and a half minutes into the first stream, a glitch can be spotted as the camera pans down to Ethan on the ground. About 34 minutes in, Jack mentioned to everyone in surprise that a donor by the name of "Anti" had donated 300 dollars without leaving a message, with Jack and Robin stating that it's "typical Anti". As the stream came to a close, Jack mentions that weird things had been happening around the studio when they were there earlier. From 10pm GMT on December 15th, until 6pm GMT on December 16th, 2017, the stream was hijacked by Antisepticeye; this event was dubbed "Overnightwatch." After leaving CCTV footage overnight, with creepy sounds and glitches, when Jack and co. returned for the second stream, the alphabet on the wall spelled out 'ANTI'. After welcoming the audience back for the stream, Jack hurries to get changed; while doing so, a reiteration of Anti from the Bio Inc. video appears in the window, only for Jack to return to describe the unusual tension in the air. While opening gifts to donate to the charity, Ethan receives a decapitated teddy bear, with PJ saying the cut looks like it's done by a knife. When a donor left a message, saying they "love Jack, Robin, and Anti," Jack questions Robin asking: "Who is Anti?" In which Robin points to the window, stating that he is up there, in which Jack finally remembers, calling him "the knife lover". The hashtag #Overnightwatch was used and many fans stayed for over 24 hours to see Anti's arrival, as some appearances took hours to see. People noted that videos, pictures, and quotes from the stream come from some of his previous sightings. 2018 On March 9th, 2018, in the video titled 'BABY GOT BACK | Baby Hands VR (HTC Vive Virtual Reality Wireless)' at exactly 3:44, Antisepticeye is heard faintly in the background saying "Where is he?" The hint is very subtle and is difficult to notice without audio enhancement. On May 5th, 2018, in the video titled 'WATCH THIS WITH THE LIGHTS OFF' at the end of the episode, Jack is disrupted by creaking noises and his door opens. Jack's surprised face briefly appears for a second on the in-game 'Futuro 128k +2' computer monitor as from Anti's point of view at the door. On May 6th, 2018, in the video titled 'Barry Has A Secret' at the end of the episode, the screen fades away to someone (possibly Jack) finding a small toy hand in a cabinet. Jack turns around and Anti, looking like Jack himself, says, "You weren't supposed to find that," and then he grabs Jack as the video fades into the outro. In another May 6th, 2018 video titled 'THEY ARE LISTENING | Stories Untold - Chapter 2' at the end of the episode while doing his outro, the screen begins flashing like one of the alien entities trying to access his mind similar to what occurred to his character while he was playing in-game. A brief sound of the klaxon used during the alien escape is heard. Suddenly, after hearing the klaxon, an alien entity appears over the screen, then the next moment Anti glitches in during the light flashes. The video then cuts to an image of all the alien entities hovering together in a group. The video's outro is left unfinished. On May 7th, 2018, in the video 'THEY'RE HERE! | Stories Untold - Chapter 3' as the video comes to a close, muffled voices can be heard as Jack finishes speaking. The video suddenly goes to black and a voice can be heard saying "Jack! This is Chase. You need to wake up." The Morse code transmitting on the radio spells out "W.H.E.R.E.A.M.I." On May 8th, 2018, in the video titled 'IT WAS ALL CONNECTED! | Stories Untold - Chapter 4' the video suddenly goes to black after Jack finishes the game and it goes to Jack, asleep, yet tossing and turning. He wakes up suddenly, looks at the camera and says, "I remember what he did to me." On May 9th, 2018, in the video titled 'Try To Fall Asleep!' Jack didn't do his intro, which caused many fans to speculate that it was not Jack making the video. More fans began to point out how he wasn't doing his outro and that he was playing a lot of horror games. A video titled 'Dark Silence' was posted on May 14th, 2018. After the game ends with the main character crying out, there is a brief whisper that says "Don't run Jack." Chase is then shown in darkness, frantically flicking on a lighter. He wanders around and goes upstairs. In the doorway, bathed in red light, he finds Antisepticeye with his back towards him. Chase shouts out, "Who's there? Where are they?! What do you want from me?!" before Anti turns around, grinning, and walks towards him. On May 16th, 2018, at the start of 'EXPLORING AN ABANDONED HOSPITAL | Exiles' Jack glitches on screen, seemingly out of breath and confused. Near the end, as Jack was doing his outro, he is suddenly cut off and stares straight at the camera, bloody tears streaming from his eyes. Whispers filter in saying "It's all your fault." Distorted music replaces the usual upbeat techno music during the outro, with the animation playing in reverse and is red instead of green. On August 3rd, 2018, Jack released an Akinator video titled 'HOW DID HE GUESS THAT!?' During the questions to guess Jameson Jackson from Akinator, the camera on question 11 "Has your character killed people?" glitches out after Jack mentions that he has dug himself in a hole and the video jumps to the next question. On question 28 Jack refused to answer "Is your character a puppet?" After the outro song ended, in place of the after outro gags he does, distorted frames of Jack appearing to be screaming is shown along with some distorted audio, which turned out to be Antisepticeye’s laugh slowed down. The waveform of this particular segment spelled out “SOON”. On August 5th, 2018, at the end of 'WHAT AM I EVEN PLAYING?! | Eggs For Bart' after the outro song, a reversed voice is heard, saying "I will return when you least suspect it." The waveform of the reversed audio is code. When the code is deciphered, it is translated to say “DEATH”. On September 25th, 2018, in the first ten minutes of 'WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED? | Transference' the video's title was in Zalgo font, which translated into "HELP". The title reportedly changed three times before changing to the current title. Four Anti glitches were seen throughout the episode. On October 14th, 2018, four glitches could be seen along with creepy talking in '3 SCARY GAMES, 1 VIDEO #7'. Although there was no physical appearance, one particular glitch showed Jack where half of his body was green for a split second in the camera and his voice became distorted while saying "Time to take off the mask". On October 20th, 2018, two glitches could be seen in ‘THIS GAME SCARED THE **** OUT OF ME’. On December 1st, 2018, in the video 'TIME IS BROKEN | Umfend' the camera can be seen glitching twice. The second time is accompanied by Jack saying ”Do you remember?” On December 7th, 2018, the usual outro animation became glitched at the end of the video 'WAIT FOR THE ENDING! | Sally Face - Chapter 4 - Part 1(Full Game)'. On December 16th, 2018, the video 'QUIT THE GAME TO WIN', Jack says the watcher must exit the video to end the video, and begins staring into the camera. The closed captions claim that from 27:28, Anti is present in Jack's speaking. At certain times after this, his eye twitches, and these twitches form morse code. Together, the code spells ANTIWINS. 2019 On January 1st, 2019, in the video 'SILENT FRIGHT | Bloodthirsty Santa' the iconic intro was replaced with a glitched webcam, although no actual appearances of Anti were in the video. As well as this instance, the after outro clip that is at the very end of the video was also glitched. On May 21st, 2019, at the end of part one of Observation, whilst Jack is expressing his fascination towards the sci-fi genre, static starts sounding and Jack vanishes, leaving his chair spinning. A shot of the space station interior is shown with static sounding. On May 22nd, 2019, Jack played an early version of 'Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted'. During the intro, he ducks out of view to joke that the animatronics can't see him, but as he is off-screen, the whiteboard in the back reads "101610", which could be a reference to Anti's first appearance (October 10th, 2016). The security cameras in-game glitch while his facecam also glitches without audio. On May 23rd, 2019, the second part of Observation ends with Jack's facecam sliding out of view while Emma and Jim talk. Jack then shouts "It's all coming together!" before suddenly glitching back on screen saying, "Time is all broken." A shot of Emma's face is shown with familiar static sounds followed by SAM saying "I am here." On May 24th, 2019, part two of 'Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted' ends with Jack standing still with black eyes, groaning whilst static is flickering over. On May 24th, 2019 the fourth episode of 'Observation' ends with Jack glitching out with the words "Bring Him" appearing on screen before the introduction from the first episode is repeated. On June 2nd, 2019, in the episode "How High Will My Heart Rate Go Playing Five Nights At Freddy's VR (FNAF VR)" after Jack exclaims that his heart is still beating and that he is still alive, the screen fades to black with his heart rate monitor reading '0', at which point the screen glitches for a split second. In 'I Quit Youtube For This', there were a few sightings: in the middle of the game 'A Game Literally About Taxes', Jack randomly looked down at the floor before looking up slowly and saying ‘Do you ever feel like there's something more?’ then eerily smiles. Jack soon states that he is being watched as one of the cardboard cut-outs behind him glitches slightly. As he continues further in the same game, his facecam becomes grey edged with red. On October 13th, 2019, a video called "CHASE" premiered on Jack's channel, revolving around Chase Brody. In the shot where Chase searches for a picture in his glove compartment, Anti can be spotted staring at the viewer from the backseat. Theories went around based on whether or not this was actually Anti, but the majority agreed that it was him. This appearance provides further evidence that Anti is a source of Chase's depression and problems. On October 31st, 2019, a video called "Jameson Jackson's Jolly Jaunts", revolving around Jameson Jackson, was released on Jack's channel. Jameson appears to do an innocent silent hand puppet show, but suddenly around the 3:56 mark, Anti begins to possess him while the music drops and slows down. Anti (controlling Jameson) appears to be screaming while trying to tear apart the strings, appearing with the black ear gauges, and mimicking Jack slitting his throat in "S̺͍͉͔͉̞̪Ḁ̸̰̮͝Y̶̪ ̳͇̭͍̥̭͉ͅG̕҉̡̦̲O̤̫͖͎̗͜͞ͅÒ̴̬̠̺̪̥͉̳͉̥͝D̨̺̦̯͙͙͔̯͚͠B̸̬̻̝͉͍̻̀͝Y҉̫̝̖̹̝̠͠E̲̩͟͝ͅ". Jameson can be seen signing "Help me" twice during the possession. At the end, he stares at the viewer, eerily smiling, before putting on a blank expression. The video cuts to black afterward. On November 28th, 2019, a video called "You Said We Could Be Friends... | 3 Scary Games", was uploaded to Jack's channel. At the end of the last game "No Players Online", Jack can be seen trying to get the servers back up after delivering the last flag. As he tries to get the servers back up, a slight screen flicker can be spotted at the 25:33 mark, with the screen going black for a second. When it comes back up, one of Jack's lights seems to be off. He gets more frustrated as he goes on, going from slight frustration, to pleading, to anger in the span of less than a minute. At the end, Jack is seen breathing into the microphone in huge irritation, before saying "That's it. That's it, I'm coming over." He then stares at the camera for a few seconds, before lunging at it. His outro does not play, simply replaced with a black screen. 2020 On January 2nd, 2020, a video called "Having A Heart Attack | 3 Scary Games", was uploaded to Jack's channel. Three (Anti) glitches were spotted throughout the video, as well as two cryptic messages that popped up at the end. The messages read “Not long now” and ”He’s coming”. The window that the messages appeared on is titled “A”, likely referring to Anti. On January 16th, 2020, a video called "These Scares Almost Killed Me | 3 Scary Games" was uploaded to Jack's channel. Some fans speculate that Jack's chair moving on its own at 31:34 to 31:46 correlates with Anti. From the 47:07 mark to the 47:13, Jack's sentence is cutoff by a clip of him banging his head on his whiteboard with a TV-static-like overlay. The audio is also muffled. From the 47:36 mark to the very end of the video, Jack's sentence is cutoff by a static, with a few flickers of the shadow figure from the 38:43 can be seen. The proper outro does not play. Other appearances During the periods when Anti was first appearing, Jack's Twitter and Tumblr accounts featured the Zalgo font and his personality traits, suggesting Anti was "taking over," including the change of Jack's Twitter account name from Jacksepticeye to A̸͢n҉t͞isepticeye. Similar occurrences happened during the time leading up to 'KILL JA̶CKSEPTICEYE.' Anti made appearances in the animated shorts 'JACKIE BOY MAN BACK IN JACKTION!' and 'Doki Doki Literature Club' in the style of the animators who created the shorts. On March 3rd, 2018, a remix titled "Come Closer" was posted, which featured Antisepticeye. On August 1st, 2018, Jack changed the title of 'SOMETHING DOESN'T FEEL RIGHT | Five Nights At Freddy's Sister Location #1' to 'THE START OF THE NIGHTMARE'. The fandom quickly burst into flames, as this is the first video Anti ever appeared in, and the fact Jack changed it to something so ominous was definitely hinting to something. The community also surmised that there was no way that the title was relating to FNAF and instead was relating to the dark persona’s return. In the third episode of Jacksepticeye's Funniest Home Videos, a clip that was sent in poked fun at something Anti said. The original quote was 'I am eternal' (from 'KILL JA̶CKSEPTICEYE'), but the message the fan sent said it sounded more like 'I am a turtle'. He appears again later in the series in episode 15, some fans believe he was possessing Jack’s Spiderloaf toy with how the screen distorts and the tone in which the toy speaks in In 'Billie Irish Needs To be STOPPED,' Jack reacts to a fan edit of the trailer for the movie "Rings," where certain bits of the trailer are replaced with Jack and Anti. Videos featuring Antisepticeye *THE START OF THE NIGHTMARE | Five Nights At Freddy's: Sister Location #1 (previously named "SOMETHING DOESN'T FEEL RIGHT") (4:29, 8:20, 15:28, 20:18, 26:25, 31:27-31:33, 33:23-33:28, 34:09, 35:29, 36:52, 39:28) *THEY HAVE AWOKEN... | Five Nights At Freddy's: Sister Location #2 (0:00, 4:00, 6:16, 6:21, 9:10 - 9:14, 9:21, 12:55 - 13:03, 16:28, 17:08 - 17:13, 18:08, 19:01) *SOMETHING INSIDE | Five Nights At Freddy's: Sister Location #3 (0:02, 1:13, 2:34 - 2:40, 5:27 - 5:32, 8:22 - 8:26, 8:36 - 8:40, 10:43 - 10:47, 14:30 - 14:34, 14:42, 17:28 - 17:45) *Sͮ̏̿ͯ̈͐̈́̚̚͏͖͔͞ǫ̆͋͂̈ͯ̂̉҉͕̪͈͎̙o͊҉̛̜͔͚͓͔͈̗͠n̾́͂̾ͦ̓ͥ͏̪̖ *The Temple of No! (11:11) *PLEASE DON'T KILL ME | Hello Neighbor #2 (9:44) *MERGED TOGETHER | Five Nights At Freddy's: Sister Location #4 (0:00, 1:18 - 1:20, 2:40 - 2:43, 3:15, 5:14, 7:30 - 7:35, 9:58 - 10:25, 20:11, 22:00 - 22:02, 27:19 - 27:36) *CHOOSE YOUR OWN GOAL | ClusterTruck #16 (2:14, 12:41) *GRANNY DAB | Stuntfest #1 (8:35) *SWIMMING IN POOP | Pipejob (HTC Vive Virtual Reality) (12:15 - 12:17) *ROBOT WARS | Manual Samuel #3 (21:32 - 21:35) *MEET THE YANGS | Guts and Glory #5 (6:58) *ALONE AND AFRAID | Layers Of Fear - Part 1 (20:29 - 20:43, 22:07 - 22:10) *SORE FROM LAUGHING | Stuntfest #2 (2:18, 5:00 - 5:03) *BULLETPROOF CHEST | Mr President #3 (1:08, 11:15, 15:50 - 15:52) *THE SIGNS ARE THERE | Layers of Fear - Part 2 (4:39 - 4:41, 7:50 - 7:56, 10:21 - 10:25, 13:02, 20:11, 26:02) *SCARIER THAN IT LOOKS | The Cubicle (HTC Vive Virtual Reality) (1:39 - 1:41, 3:49 - 3:53, 7:26 - 7:32, 9:16 - 9:19) *S̺͍͉͔͉̞̪Ḁ̸̰̮͝Y̶̪ ̳͇̭͍̥̭͉ͅG̕҉̡̦̲O̤̫͖͎̗͜͞ͅÒ̴̬̠̺̪̥͉̳͉̥͝D̨̺̦̯͙͙͔̯͚͠B̸̬̻̝͉͍̻̀͝Y҉̫̝̖̹̝̠͠E̲̩͟͝ͅ (2:19 - 2:34, 3;18, 3:40, 4:20 - 4:35, 5:32, 6:34 - 6:37, 8:07, 8:28 - 8:45, 9:09, 9:50, 10:35 - 11:45) *I'M SO SORRY | Detention 返校 - Part 2 (0:26, 3:48) *BROKEN INSIDE | Detention 返校 - Part 3 (8:52, 9:02 - 9:07) *BLOOD ON YOUR HANDS | Detention 返校 - Part 4 (1:13, 2:04, 5:30, 5:52, 27:49, 28:01) *A̶͖͔̰͕L̩̲͍͓͕W̴͓͉A̢͎̗̫̹Y҉̻̲͙͇S̪̝̭̗̙͖̜ ͚̰̻̱̟̭͜W̹̥̦̙̰ͅA̗͖͇̻̠̳T͔̰͔̖̥͖͠C̦̜̣H̴͓̣̘IN̢͇̯̩̤͔͖̙G (Pax East Intro video) (1:12 - 2:25, 2:12) *I'm Sick (Recap of Pax East) (4:38 - 7:02) *SPREADING THE SICKNESS | Epidemic (8:40) *DARKIPLIER vs ANTISEPTICEYE (crossover) *KILL JA̶CKSEPTICEYE | Bio IN̵̛c Redemp T̨I̶̢on (2:22, 3:05, 3:42, 4:14, 5:11, 5:25, 6:04, 6:32 - 6:34, 7:12, 7:14, 7:33, 7:46, 7:50 - 8:01, 8:05 - 8:11, 8:20 - 10:35) *Opening Tour Gifts (8:27 - 8:29, 19:13 - 19:15) *The Jacksepticeye Power Hour: Jameson Jackson (previously named "Jacksepticeye: The Silent Movie" and "Good Ole Fashion Pumpkin Carve") (5:25 - 5:39) *Jacksepticeye Animated | JACKIEBOY MAN BACK IN JACKTION! (1:07, 1:13 - 1:14, 1:25) *Best of Jacksepticeye #6 (reiteration of The Jacksepticeye Power Hour: Jameson Jackson; Anti appearance at the end) *EXTREMELY UNCOMFORTABLE | Doki Doki Literature Club - Part 4 (5:04, 5:18, 10:05, 12:30, 38:17- 38:19, 40:23 - Voice saying Jack, 48:48, 1:10:41 - 1:40:44) *JUST MONIKA | Doki Doki Literature Club - Part 5 (END) (Video description, 13:03, 25:20, 46:27 - 46:30, 46:46, 1:06:46) *Overnightwatch *Jacksepticeye's Holiday Special Day 2(0:21, 1:05:10) *Come Closer - Antisepticeye Song REMIX *Jacksepticeye Animated | Doki Doki Literature Club (0:25, 1:25, 1:47 - 2:05) *A BEAUTIFUL ENDING| The Boss - Part 6 (In the creator cast credit) *WATCH THIS WITH THE LIGHTS OFF | Stories Untold - Chapter 1 (22:03 - 22:21) *THEY ARE LISTENING | Stories Untold - Chapter 2 (30:28 - 30:35) *Barry Has A Secret (12:30 - 12:55) *THEY'RE HERE! | Stories Untold - Chapter 3 (41:02 - 41:32) *Yet Another Exhausted Day! *IT WAS ALL CONNECTED! | Stories Untold - Chapter 4 (45:10 - 45:30) *Try To Fall Asleep! *Dark Silence (20:38, 20:40 - 21:39) *EXPLORING AN ABANDONED HOSPITAL (14:30 - 14:55) *I AM SO CREEPED OUT BY THIS! | First Winter (15:00, 24:56, 26:02) *I LAUGH AT EVERYTHING | Jacksepticeye's Funniest Home Videos #3 (reiteration of Kill Jacksepticeye; 5:16, 5:35) *HOW HE DID GUESS THAT!? | Akinator (18:00, 23:33 - 23:41) *WHAT AM I EVEN PLAYING?! | Eggs For Bart (13:22 - 13:26) *3 SCARY GAMES, 1 VIDEO #7 (8:39, 22:11, 23:10 - 23:22, 29:09 - 29:12, 29:52 - 30:09, 30:36 - 30:45, 30:44, 47:56 - 48:05) *WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED? | Transference - Part 2 (4:05, 14:52 - 14:55, 20:12, 45:43) *THIS GAME SCARED THE **** OUT OF ME (11:22, 15:53) *TIME IS BROKEN | Umfend (Full Game) (22:56, 56:26) *WAIT FOR THE ENDING! | Sally Face - Chapter 4 - Part 1(Full Game) (1:15:29 - 1:15:44) *QUIT THE GAME TO WIN (27:28 - 30:58) *Take Your Eyes Off The Screen (previously named "Simulacra Pipe Dreams") (1:03:30) *Something Is Incredibly Wrong Here... | Observation - Part 1 (6:47 - 6:49, 27:56, 37:56, 50:01 - 50:41) *There's Someone Else Here! | Observation - Part 2 (0:02, 49:28 - 49:51) *Getting VERY Scared In Five Nights At Freddy's VR (FNAF VR) - Part 1 (0:14, 4:09 - 4:11) *No.... That's Not Possible! | Observation - Part 3 (47:13 - 47:50) *They're SO Scary Up Close in Five Nights At Freddy's VR (FNAF VR) - Part 2 (21:14 - 21:22) *There's No Going Back Now! | Observation - Part 4 (51:19, 1:24:18, 1:40:17 - 1:40:32) *How High Will My Heart Rate Go Playing Five Nights At Freddy's VR (FNAF VR) (2:53 - 3:08) *I Quit Youtube For This (previously named "This Wasn't Supposed To Get Scary") (11:49, 12:33, 13:31 - 13:49, 15:15 - 16:44, 15:53 - 16:09, 16:54) *CHASE (0:34 - 0:37) *Can You Figure Out Who DID IT? - Jameson Jackson's Jolly Jaunts (Previously named "Jameson Jackson's Jolly Jaunts") (3:56 - 4:22) *You Said We Could Be Friends... | 3 Scary Games (25:33, 26:16 - 26:33) *Having A Heart Attack | 3 Scary Games (14:41, 29:45, 29:51) *Billie Irish Needs To Be STOPPED (Reiterations of 'Kill Jacksepticeye', 'Always Watching', 'Darkiplier vs Antisepticeye', and 'The Start Of The Nightmare') (19:53 - 19:54, 20:24 - 20:26) *These Scares Almost Killed Me | 3 Scary Games (Previously named "What Happened To Jacksepticeye...") (38:43, 47:07 - 47:13, 47:36 - 47:52) Quotes Trivia *When fans ask about or point out Anti, Jack responds as if not knowing who they're talking about. It's later revealed in this post written by Anti himself that Jack wasn't truly unaware, rather only pretending not to know who Anti was in order to stop him. *Anti has the apparent ability to change his appearance, as he took the form of Jack himself in 'Barry Has A Secret'. *A clip of Jack slitting his throat from the 'Say Goodbye' video appeared briefly in 'Darkiplier vs Antisepticeye.' *Anti quotes the description of the 'Say Goodbye' video in 'Darkiplier vs. Antisepticeye' when he says, "You, wanted me here, so here I am!" *Before it was revealed that Anti was talking about Jack when he said "someone to replace me" in the 'Always Watching' intro, fans speculated that he was talking about Darkiplier, as the "A Date With Markiplier" series had come out prior. *Even though both communities were extremely hyped about Anti and Darkiplier having a showdown, it was later revealed that it was in fact Jack and Mark, making jabs at the personas, which then led to the August 3rd appearance in Bio Inc. Redemption and Anti saying beforehand “I’m not finished yet”. This heavily led the fandom to believe that the Bio Inc. appearance was mainly fueled by Anti’s anger at being impersonated by Jack. *While Anti was taking over, a user on Tumblr told him that Darkiplier had just shown up and asked him what he thought of Dark, suggesting it was Anti’s turn. He responded with “Child’s play“ in that familiar Zalgo font, suggesting that he sees Dark as inferior. *Anti, although taken very seriously by most fans in the ego lore side of the community, has been taken as a meme by others. Jack has stated that he doesn't want that and has done his best to make Anti more ominous and frightening, to lessen the meme aspect of the character. *It has been confirmed by Jack that Anti has no particular motive. *In his PAX West 2018 panel, Jack answered that Anti is his favorite ego. *For his February 2019 Charity Livestream, Jack released ego socks. Five of the egos were featured on their own individual socks, except Anti. **In September 2019, someone posted on Tumblr talking about the Anti socks and their connection to the possible sightings. **Seven months since the February 2019 Charity Livestream, Jack had released Antisepticeye ego socks. They're black with green heels and toe caps featuring an Antisepticeye patch on the side. *In his PAX East 2019 panel, a fan asked if Jack could give an Anti hint. His response was that no one so far has guessed exactly as to what Anti truly is. Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Alter Egos